1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to devices and methods for enhancing the operation of wellbore tools used in connection with investigating subsurface formations.
2. Background of the Art
To obtain hydrocarbons such as oil and gas, boreholes are drilled into the earth by rotating a drill bit attached to the end of a drill string. Modern drilling systems may employ downhole instruments, known as logging-while-drilling (LWD) tools or measurement-while-drilling (MWD) tools to determine the formation geology, formation fluid characteristics and parameters of interest. Wireline logging tools are typically used after the drilling of the wellbore to determine formation geology and formation fluid characteristics.
The wellbore environment can pose a variety of challenges to downhole data collection, and in particular to data collection involving electromagnetic signals. The present disclosure addresses the need to protect sensors from electrical interferences due to conditions that include, but are not limited to, galvanic leakage between sensor terminals.